Apprendre à se connaître
by MellyPan
Summary: C'est Noël. Tony a décidé d'inviter tous les Avengers à le fêter avec Pepper et lui à la tour. Tous ont répondu présent, et l'un d'eux risque de ne pas venir seul... Au milieu des rires et des révélations, ils vont enfin apprendre à se connaître.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je poste ici ma première fiction sur le fandom Avengers. Certains d'entre vous me comptent peut-être parmi leurs lecteurs, sinon et bien pour les autres, je serais ravie de faire votre connaissance !

Je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qui resteraient dans ce chapitre (pas très long d'ailleurs, mais les autres le seront plus), je me suis relue mais je n'ai pas de beta.

Concernant la fiction, elle ne sera pas très longue (normalement), quatre ou cinq chapitres tout au plus.

Bien entendu, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, et je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

><p>Anthony Stark, génie, playboy, philanthrope et milliardaire était assis sur le canapé de l'étage commun des Avengers. Un verre de whisky dans la main gauche, il pianotait sur sa tablette - en équilibre précaire sur un genou - de sa main libre. Il devait régler quelques détails pour la soirée du lendemain. Pourquoi Pepper ne s'en occupait pas déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle avait des PDG à rencontrer à sa place et un réunion du conseil d'administration. Ennuyeux. Tout comme ce qu'il était actuellement en train de faire d'ailleurs. Mais au moins, ça changeait de l'ordinaire. Il soupira en se calant plus confortablement dans le canapé. Le temps allait être long jusqu'à ce que Pepper ne rentre !<p>

- Jarvis ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Est-ce que les chambres de nos invités sont prêtes ?

- Oui. Y-a-t-il un changement prévu Monsieur ?

- Non, c'est bien comme ça. A quelle heure rentre Pepper ?

- Mademoiselle Potts a déclaré qu'elle serait revenue en début de soirée, aux alentours de six heures Monsieur.

- D'accord. Et quand arriveront les autres ?

- Le docteur Banner a prévu d'arriver vers quatre heures, l'agent Coulson et le capitaine Rogers devraient arriver vers sept heures environ. L'agent Romanoff quand à elle arrivera avec l'agent Barton demain entre onze et treize heures Monsieur. Je n'ai en revanche aucune information concernant Monsieur Odinson.

- Bien, merci Jarvis.

Tony se reconcentra sur les tâches qu'il devait effectuer, tout en espérant que ça ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps. C'est qu'il espérait quand même pouvoir aller se détendre un peu dans son atelier avant que tout le monde n'arrive !

Vingt minutes plus tard, il poussa un nouveau soupir et posa son verre sur la table basse.

- Jarvis ? Mets de la musique s'il te plait.

- Bien Monsieur.

Tandis que les premières notes résonnaient dans le grand salon, il porta son regard sur le grand sapin qui remplissait un quart du salon. Il esquissa un sourire. Quelle galère pour le mettre celui-là alors ! Déjà, il avait fallu trouver où le placer dans le salon. Ça avait duré une bonne heure. Une heure où avec Pepper, ils s'étaient disputés comme des gamins. Ils avaient fini par se sauter dessus et avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente après, une fois qu'ils s'étaient calmés. Le sapin était donc placé au milieu de la baie vitrée, celle par laquelle il était passé six mois auparavant.

Six mois... Déjà ! Cela faisait six mois que Rodolphe avait voulu envahir la terre avec son armée. Au moins, ça n'avait pas eu que des points négatifs. A présent, la ville était reconstruite, ils savaient qu'un Titan fou voulait prendre le contrôle d'un des plus puissants artefacts et surtout, ils avaient une équipe soudée. Leur séparation n'avait pas été très longue. Si après que Thor et Loki soient repartis pour Asgard, ils étaient tous partis de leur coté, hormis lui et Bruce, chacun était revenu prendre des nouvelles à la tour Stark et tout le monde y passait de plus en plus de temps. Ils s'y réunissaient une fois par mois minimum au début, mais depuis trois mois, c'était plutôt toutes les deux semaines, pendant un ou deux jours. Si bien que tous avaient une chambre dans sa tour.

Il avait été heureux que tous acceptent son invitation. Même si, après tout, ils n'avaient probablement rien d'autre à faire. Steve ne connaissait presque personne en dehors du SHIELD, Natasha et Clint étaient sans attaches ou presque, comme Coulson, Bruce n'avait toujours pas renoué de vrais liens avec sa famille, et Noël n'existait pas sur Asgard. Thor aurait bien pu passer les fêtes avec Jane, mais celle-ci était allée les passer en famille. Leur relation n'étant pas très sérieuse, le blond n'avait pas voulu les déranger.

Quand même, ils formaient une bonne équipe tous ! Une équipe d'handicapés sociaux, mais une bonne équipe !

Tony resta dans ses pensées encore quelques minutes puis après un dernier regard au sapin, décoré de rouge et d'or, avec accrochés des petits A symbolisant les Avengers, il se remit au travail.

Il était trois heures et Tony se trouvait dans son atelier lorsque que Jarvis coupa sa musique.

- Monsieur, je vous informe qu'un Bifrost est actuellement en cours de formation.

- Ah, Thor arrive dans ce cas-là ! Merci Jarvis. Tu veux bien lui ouvrir pour qu'il puisse entrer au salon ? Je le rejoins tout de suite.

Son premier invité venait donc d'arriver. Et de faire une nouvelle marque sur la terrasse aussi. Heureusement, Heimdall avait apparemment un peu pitié de lui puisqu'il envoyait toujours Thor dans le même périmètre de cinq mètres de diamètre. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et prit l'ascenseur en se demandant s'il serait accompagné. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il repéra le dieu juste à coté de la baie vitrée.

- Bienvenue ! Lança Stark, enjoué.

- Ami Stark !

- Thor, combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de m'appeler Tony ? Dit le génie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Désolé... Tony. S'excusa le blond, un peu penaud. Je te remercie encore de ton hospitalité. Et, comme tu peux le voir, ta proposition a été acceptée.

- Je t'avais dis que c'était une bonne idée.

Thor sourit et se décala, laissant place au mystérieux invité. Celui-ci s'avança avec une démarche presque féline.

- Bonjour, Anthony Stark. Salua le mystérieux invité, d'une voix calme et posée, un léger sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Tony salua à son tour le dernier arrivant, le frère adoptif de Thor, le dieu de la malice, Loki.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que vient faire Loki le soir de Noël avec les Avengers ?<p>

Vous avez envie de lire la suite ? Laissez moi un avis ! ;)

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une très bonne année à tous et à toutes !

Passons à cette fiction. Je sais, j'avais dis que la suite arriverait rapidemment, mais j'ai été malade et j'ai pas mal de devoirs, et en plus de ça il y a les fêtes, donc réunion de famille... Je voulais poster ce chapitre hier soir mais il était vraiment court alors j'ai préféré finir de l'écrire et le faire un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi. Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Attention, j'ai fait une mise à jour du chapitre précédent ! Pas énorme mais c'est assez important dans la chronologie.

Et bien sur, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><em>Thor sourit et se décala, laissant place au mystérieux invité. Celui-ci s'avança avec une démarche presque féline.<em>

_- Bonjour, Anthony Stark. Salua le mystérieux invité, d'une voix calme et posée, un léger sourire malicieux aux lèvres._

_Tony salua à son tour le dernier arrivant, le frère adoptif de Thor, le dieu de la malice, Loki._

- Salut Rodolphe !

Loki haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

- Qui est Rodolphe, ami S... Tony ?

- Je vous expliquerais quand vous vous serez installés. Allez filez, JARVIS va vous guider.

Les deux Asgardiens se rendirent donc jusqu'à leurs chambres qui se trouvaient côtes à côtes. Thor entra directement dans la sienne et posa négligemment son sac d'affaires dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux quelques instants en pensant aux derniers mois. Son frère qu'il croyait mort qui réapparait un an plus tard. L''invasion de Midgard puis la bataille contre les Chitauri. La défaite de son frère puis leur retour à Asgard... Il s'en était fallu de si peu. Heureusement que leur mère avait été là...

- Ami des murs ? Est-ce que mon frère a fini son installation ?

- Pas encore Monsieur Odinson.

- D'accord. Veux-tu bien me prévenir quand ce sera le cas ?

- Bien sur.

Le blond se redressa et s'assit sur le lit puis laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. La chambre n'était pas très grande par rapport à ses appartements royaux mais pour une habitation midgardienne c'était sans doute assez grand. Voir même très grand, si l'on comparait à la... caravane qu'utilisait Jane quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le sol était recouvert par d'une matière qui lui était encore inconnue, il faudrait qu'il demande ce que c'était au propriétaire à l'occasion, mais qui était assez douce. Les murs étaient beiges comme le sol mais les couleurs chaudes des rideaux et des tapis, d'un rouge sang identique à celui de sa cape réchauffaient l'ambiance de la chambre. Le lit était quand à lui en bois assez foncé tout comme la majorité des meubles. Le reste de la décoration finissait de donner une ambiance chaleureuse au tout. Sans compter les quelques peaux qui lui rappelaient la maison. Le prince sourit puis replongea dans ses pensées.

Loki, contrairement à son frère adoptif était resté quelques secondes devant la porte de la chambre avant d'oser entrer. Finalement, lorsqu'il avait osé pousser la porte, il n'avait pu empêcher son visage d'exprimer une réelle surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à être si bien reçu. Il était peut-être le second prince d'Asgard mais il avait quand même attaqué Midgard six mois auparavant. Pas entièremment de son plein gré certes, mais il l'avait fait.  
>La chambre était très spacieuse en comparaison à ce qu'il avait vu lors de son précédent passage sur Midgard. Le sol était d'un gris clair qui se rapprochait de la couleur de l'argent, les murs étaient un peu plus clairs mais restaient dans les tons argentés. À l'image de l'autre chambre, les rideaux étaient vert émeraude comme sa cape, les couvertures sur le lit également. Une peau avait été disposée sur le sol en guise de tapis et le reste du mobilier était d'un noir mat. Malgré les couleurs, la chambre n'était pas froide et offrait un cadre relativement intime. Loki aperçut une porte au fond de la pièce et l'ouvrit, intrigué. Il découvrit une grande salle de bain. Elle était recouverte de carrelage et de marbre, blancs tous les deux. Il y avait des décorations vertes et noires tous les cinq carreaux environ qui remplissaient l'espace sans alourdir le tout. Il en fit le tour puis ressortit pour voir la deuxième petite pièce qu'il avait repéré. Il s'agissait d'un dressing assez vaste. Le jeune prince débala ses affaires et sortit de la chambre.<p>

Thor, prévenu par JARVIS, sortit à son tour.

- Allons-y mon frère !

- Je ne suis pas ton frère.

Le blond fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et commença à se diriger vers la salle commune. Loki lui emboita le pas quelques secondes plus tard et ils rejoignirent Tony dans le salon.

- ... Et donc vous m'assimilez à un renne qui dirige un attelage d'une dizaine d'individus, qui eux-mêmes tirent le traineau d'un homme qui distribue des cadeaux en entrant par les cheminées la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre... Dit Loki plus que sceptique.

- Mais oui ! Répondit Tony.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé.

- Vous les mortels êtes parfois très étranges.

- Ça c'est vite dit ! D'après ce que Thor nous raconte et ce qu'on voit, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus sur Asgard !

- Les Asgardiens ont parfois des coutumes assez originales, j'en conviens.

Les trois hommes discutèrent un moment, enfin, Thor et Tony discutaient et Loki écoutait, avant que JARVIS ne signale l'arrivée de Bruce.

- Dis-lui de s'installer et de venir nous rejoindre au salon après, d'accord ?

- Bien Monsieur.

- Vous voulez un verre ? Demanda Tony après quelques secondes de silence.

- Volontiers ! S'écria Thor.

Loki se fit quand à lui plus discret et accepta poliment quelques secondes plus tard. Tony se dirigea vers le bar puis revint avec trois verres. Il repartit ensuite chercher différentes bouteilles d'alcool qu'il disposa en ligne sur la table. Il présenta ensuite chacun des alcools pour que les deux frères puissent faire leur choix. Il venait à peine de finir de les servir tous les trois lorsque Bruce entra dans la pièce.

Thor fut le premier à le voir et alla le saluer.

- Ami Banner ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! S'écria-t-il en faisant une accolade au scientifique, le faisant trébucher.

- De même Thor. Répondit Bruce en remettant ses lunettes.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la table basse et salua Tony. Le scientifique se tourna ensuite vers Loki qui s'était légèrement tendu lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

- Loki. Dit-il poliment en lui tendant la main.

- Docteur. Répondit le prince en lui serrant la main avec réserve.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes droit dans les yeux avant que Bruce ne s'écarte.

Tony lui proposa un verre qu'il accepta après avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Il sentait Hulk commencer à s'agiter à cause de la présence de Loki. Il prendrait un verre, mais de l'alcool le plus léger que Tony possède.

La semaine promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la mise en page. Normalement le texte est beaucoup plus aéré, mais quoi que je fasse, à chaque fois que je saute plusieurs lignes, le site n'en saute qu'une... Si quelqu'un a une solution, je suis preneuse !

A la prochaine ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, pas bien long encore une fois, je m'en excuse. J'avoue que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite (je l'ai relu une bonne dizaine de fois en changeant plein de choses), mais je pense que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux. Je vous le poste donc, ça fait déjà une semaine depuis le précédent, alors...

Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leur avis et celles qui me suivent !

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p>Tony avait fini par entraîner Bruce au laboratoire une demie heure plus tard, laissant les deux frères seuls avec JARVIS au salon. Le blond était avachi dans un canapé tandis que l'autre marchait dans le salon, observant tour à tour l'intérieur puis Manhattan.<p>

- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Les mortels sont en fait capables de grandes choses !

- Hmm hmm...

Le silence reprit sa place cinq minutes puis Loki, les mains dans le dos, se retourna brusquement.

- Dis moi Thor !

- Oui mon frère ?

Loki leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant mais ne releva pas, ce qui fit sourire Thor.

- Comment se fait-il que tes amis aient accepté si facilement ma présence ?

- Et bien... Comme tu t'en doute, ils n'ont pas tous été enthousiastes au départ...

Loki fixait Thor et releva un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- Je leur avais déjà fait part des évènements qui s'était produits à Asgard après que je t'aie ramené, lorsque j'étais revenu sur Midgard deux mois plus tard. Ils connaissaient donc la vérité. Mais...

_Flashback_

Les Avengers, ainsi que Thor qui revenait tout juste d'Asgard étaient rassemblés dans le salon commun de la tour Stark. On était début décembre et personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait pour les fêtes, mis à part Steve qui pensait passer Noël avec Coulson. Celui-ci s'étant séparé de sa violoncelliste, il était seul pour les fêtes.

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir passer les fêtes à la tour Stark ! Et ce cher Phil n'aura qu'à venir aussi. S'exclama subitement Tony.

Un par un, les membres de l'équipe acceptèrent. Steve promit de demander à l'Agent. Ne restait que Thor qui avait l'air dubitatif.

- Ami Stark, dans combien de temps serait-ce ?  
>- Une vingtaine de jours.<br>- Et bien... je suis désolé mais je pense que je vais décliner votre offre.  
>- Pourquoi donc, Point Break ?<br>- Cela coïncide au moment où mon frère va être autorisé à sortir de ses appartements. Il va de nouveau se trouver parmi une grande partie de la population asgardienne, et je lui ai promis que je serais là pour le soutenir. Comprenez que même s'il n'était pas dans son état normal, ce qu'il a fait donne une raison de plus pour se méfier au peuple qui ne l'appréciait déjà que modérément.  
>- Oh, je vois.<p>

Tony resta silencieux quelques secondes, un air concentré au visage puis s'exclama.

- Et si tu l'emmenais avec toi ?  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Il pourrait venir, non ?

Tony regarda tour à tour ses coéquipiers qui semblaient partagés.

- De ce que nous a dit Thor, son frère n'est pas le taré mégalomane que l'on a vu l'autre fois. Et puis de toute façon, si ça se passe mal on sera tous là. On a déjà réussi à lui botter le cul une première fois alors qu'il avait une armée d'extraterrestres avec lui, alors maintenant qu'il est seul, ce ne serait pas difficile.  
>- Il a raison. Approuva Bruce après quelques secondes de réflexion.<br>- Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il avait été privé de ses pouvoirs aussi ?  
>- Privé, non, c'est quasiment impossible. Mais Père ne lui a laissé que le minimum.<br>- Donc il ne peut rien tenter de dangereux ? Cela me semble étrange. Dit Natasha, plus que sur la réserve.  
>- Je vous l'assure Amie Romanoff.<p>

Natasha fit la moue et demanda l'avis aux deux hommes qui ne s'étaient pas encore exprimés.

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Même si, à priori Loki n'était pas tout à fait lui-même , il a quand même essayé d'envahir la Terre ! Il n'a pas pu le faire sans en avoir un peu l'envie... Et puis il a failli tuer Phil !  
>- Failli seulement. S'il avait réellement voulu me tuer il l'aurait fait. Je le tenais en joue, il s'est défendu. Annonça Phil que personne n'avait remarqué en entrant dans la pièce.<p>

Le Captain marmonna dans sa barbe quasi inexistante tandis que Tony faisait part de son idée à l'Agent qui accepta la proposition.

- Clint ? Demanda son équipière.  
>- Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas si méchant... Sous le regard interrogateur des autres, il précisa ses pensées. Quand nous étions sous son contrôle, il nous a toujours bien traité, nous ne manquions de rien.<p>

Phil nota discrètement quelque chose sur son téléphone pendant que les autres hochaient la tête.

- Alors, c'est réglé ? Tout le monde est d'accord pour que Loki vienne ? Tous hochèrent la tête. Et bien voilà ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui demander Thor.  
>- C'est exact. Je ne sais cependant s'il acceptera.<br>- Et bien on verra !

_Fin du flashback_

- Le moineau est allé en ma faveur ?  
>- C'est exact.<p>

Loki eut un petit sourire en coin avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers la ville.

- Bien, bien.

Le silence s'éternisait lorsque Tony réapparut, assez enjoué, Bruce sur ses talons.

- Hé les frangins ! Ça vous dirait un film en attendant que tout le monde soit là ?

- Volontiers Ami Tony ! S'exclama Thor.

- Loki ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Ah, très bien. Alors, une idée de ce que vous voulez regarder ? Dit-il en s'avançant vers ses placards. J'ai … Oh mais je sais ! Reindeer Games !

Loki leva les yeux en soupirant. Les humains étaient-ils tous aussi puérils que celui-ci ?

Tony mit en route le film et tout le monde s'installa dans le canapé. Le génie resta avec eux une petite demie-heure puis descendit d'un seul coup dans son atelier, venant d'avoir une « idée géniale qui va révolutionner le monde ! ». Le salon était calme, et malgré la présence de Loki, il n'y avait pas de tension. Enfin, si, un petit peu. Le brun était quand même un ancien ennemi, qui avait une légère peur du double de Banner. Thor était lui, fidèle à sa réputation, en train de regarder le film avec une expression faciale digne d'un enfant devant un spectacle extraordinaire. Loki le vit et eut un léger sourire en coin, que capta également le scientifique. Il se disait qu'il avait eu raison ce jour là sur l'helicarrier, le jotun était en fin de compte assez attachant.

* * *

><p>Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il commence tout doucement à y avoir un peu plus d'action, mais ce n'est pas encore cela. Ça va bouger un peu plus tard, ne vous inquietez pas !<p>

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici la chapitre de la semaine. Un peu plus long car il y a plus de dialogue, mais ce n'est toujours pas ça, j'en suis désolée...

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci aux personnes qui lisent et à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser une review.

Comme d'habitude, je n'ai aucun droit sur les Avengers.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Monsieur ?<p>

- Oui JARVIS ?

- Mademoiselle Potts vient d'arriver. Elle est en ce moment même en train de se diriger vers votre laboratoire.

- D'accord, merci JARVIS.

L'ingénieur déposa ses outils sur sa table de travail et enleva son masque en attendant que sa petite amie le rejoigne.

Celle-ci arriva, l'air épuisé. Un grand sourire apparut néanmoins sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit le génie devant elle.

- Bonsoir Tony !

- Miss Potts... Salua-t-il, s'avançant malicieusement vers la CEO de Stark Industries.

Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement puis Tony s'installa sur un divan et fit s'asseoir Pepper sur ses genoux.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Oh, la routine. Des budgets à gérer, des commandes qui n'arrivent pas... Et ce ramassis d'idiots du Conseil d'administration !

- Qu'ont-ils encore fait ?

Pepper regarda alors sa journée plus en détails, en s'agitant, faisant sourire Tony.

- Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Et bien je dois dire que gérer notre petite fête pour Noël est un peu plus compliqué et ennuyeux à faire que ce que je pensais au départ, mais ça va, j'ai aussi eu le temps de me détendre un peu avant l'arrivée des premiers invités.

- Bruce est donc ici. Qui d'autre ?

- Oui. Et bien Thor, qui est finalement venu avec Loki.

Pepper grimaça à l'entente du dernier nom.

- Relax, Pep' ! Il ne peut rien nous faire. Thor a dit que sa magie était restreinte. ET même si il y a un problème on sera tous là !

- Je sais... Mais c'est Loki...

- Il a le droit à une deuxième chance.

- … Tu as raison. Souffla Pepper avant de poser sa tête contre celle de Tony. Et sinon, que font-ils ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

- Quand je les ai laissé ils étaient en train de regarder Reindeer Games.

- … Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi, c'était trop beau !

La rousse soupira, il était incorrigible !

Le film s'était terminé depuis une dizaine de minutes quand JARVIS annonça l'arrivée de Steve et Phil. Loki, qui s'était éclipsé près de la fenêtre, laissant Bruce et Thor parler entre eux, se redressa.

Avant d'accepter de venir, il avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre. Il avait aussi pensé aux réactions que pourraient avoir chacun des membres de l'équipe. Et celle de Coulson. Ce dernier avait survécu à son attaque, c'est ce que lui avait rapporté Thor. Il ignorait cependant comment et dans quel état il se trouvait actuellement. Enfin, il verrait bien dans quelques minutes de toute façon. Il se demandait comment celui-ci allait réagir en le voyant. Il serait probablement assez calme, s'il se fiait au peu qu'il avait vu. Ou alors, il pourrait être très agité. Au choix. Après tout, il l'avait quand même poignardé ! Certes, pour se défendre et sans causer de réels dommages, mais il l'avait fait. Il n'arrivait pas à anticiper la réaction de l'Agent, ainsi que celles de tous les autres finalement, il ne les connaissait pas tant que ça, et cela l'agaçait. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir quoi faire. Or, c'était le cas. Il souffla et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la vitre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il pivota sur lui-même et son regard émeraude se planta dans celui acier de l'agent.

Ils durent se fixer assez longtemps, car c'est un raclement de gorge qui les fit revenir à la réalité. Tout le petit groupe se salua, et Tony finit par monter avec Pepper qui alla dire bonjour aux quatre hommes.

Des discutions commencèrent, Phil et Loki n'y prêtant pas grande attention. Le premier couvait les personnes présentes du regard et le dernier fixait l'agent.

- Fils de Coul, puis-je vous parler seul à seul quelques instants ? Demanda soudain Loki.

- Bien sûr.

Le capitaine s'apprêtait à parler mais Phil ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Du calme, Steve. Il ne m'arrivera rien. JARVIS veille de toute façon, et vous êtes là. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Loki voudrait essayer de me blesser.

Le soldat bougonna tandis que Loki levait les yeux au ciel. Il finit tout de même par se lever, l'agent sur ses talons. Ils sortirent du grand salon pour aller dans un plus petit. Les deux hommes s'assirent et un petit moment passa avant que Loki ne se décide à parler.

- Le capitaine est-il toujours aussi protecteur envers vous, fils de Coul ?

- Coulson s'il vous plait. Et je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez fait venir pour cela.

- Non en effet.

Il refit une pause, regardant de temps à autre ses mains.

- Je m'excuse. Finit-il par murmurer, si bas que Phil ne distingua pas ce qu'il disait.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'excuse... Répéta le jotun. Pour New York et... de vous avoir... transpercé.

Diantre ce que cet homme était intimidant ! Les personnes méprisantes, en colère, voir haineuses, il savait gérer, mais pas les personnes conservant un calme olympien comme lui !

- Vous n'étiez pas vous même.

Loki releva la tête.

- En partie, si.

- Pas complètement. Thor nous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Votre retour à Asgard et la façon dont ils ont compris que quelque chose clochait.

Loki se perdit dans ses pensées. Le retour à Asgard... Il s'en souvenait, oui, mais c'était assez flou.

_Flashback_

Central park. L'espace était dégagé sur 30 mètres de circonférence, ceinturé par des agents du SHIELD. Loki se tenait droit. Il était bâillonné et menotté, mais son regard parvenait tout de même à faire passer sa rage. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il n'arrivait pas à canaliser et structurer tout ce qu'il ressentait. La situation lui échappait et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il était en colère contre Thor. Non, il le haïssait. Il le haïssait de tout son être. Encore une fois il l'avait empêché de s'épanouir. Et les Avengers aussi. Ces stupides et insignifiants mortels avaient réussi à le vaincre, lui, le plus puissant sorcier des neufs royaumes ! C'était inacceptable ! Tout simplement inadmissible ! Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait contraint encore une fois par celui qui prétendait l'aimer. Qu'il aille pourrir dans les bas fonds d'Helheim ! Lui comme Odin, qui se targuait aussi de l'aimer. Oui bien sur, on aimait bien garder près de soi ses outils, c'était plus pratique à utiliser. Et même Frigga tient ! Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'Odin le respecte ! C'était même elle qui l'avait fait couronner quand Odin était tombé dans le sommeil. La suite de ses malheurs n'était que sa faute à elle ! Si elle avait prit la régence comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, il n'aurait pas été roi et n'aurait pas eu accès à Gungnir pour ouvrir le Bifrost ! Il n'aurait pas tenté de détruire Jotunheim, du moins pas de cette façon, et il n'aurait jamais fini par atterrir chez les chitauri ! Par les Nornes, qu'ils aillent tous crever au fin fond d'Helheim, rôtis par les flammes de Fafnir !

Il laissa échapper un grognement de rage et Thor le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il lui renvoya un regard noir qui le fit soupirer.

Barton était quasiment en face de lui, le regardant à travers ses lunettes de soleil avec un petit rictus narquois. La veuve noire se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, qui le fit encore plus sourire. Quels idiots ces deux-là !

Thor se replaça devant lui, le Tesseract enfermé dans une boîte dans les mains. Silencieusement, il lui intima l'ordre d'attraper le tube, ce qu'il fit. Il vit alors le blond tourner la poignée et l'instant d'après, il se sentait déporté. Le prince déchu rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, un peu trop brusquement. La lumière l'aveugla, et il mit de longues secondes à s'y accoutumer.

- Thor, Loki. Énonça Odin calmement. Nous vous attendions.

Loki eut tout juste le temps de lancer un regard noir à son père adoptif. Il se sentit tout d'un coup happé par les ténèbres, sa vision se troublant à nouveau et ses jambes tremblant sous son poids. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et se fermèrent, son corps chutant lourdement sur le sol en marbre de la salle du trône. Il entendit vaguement sa mère crier son nom avant de ne plus rien sentir et de tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau flashback, centré sur Loki cette fois-ci ?<p>

Faîtes-moi part de vos impressions, je vous répondrai avec plaisir.

A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Merci à celles (ceux?) qui me lisent et me suivent et merci aussi aux personnes qui laissent des reviews, ça fait super plaisir !

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot... Et aussi désolé, ce chapitre est assez court encore une fois mais j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration et je tenais à publier avant samedi alors...

Bonne lecture tout de même !

* * *

><p><em>Loki eut tout juste le temps de lancer un regard noir à son père adoptif. Il se sentit tout d'un coup happé par les ténèbres, sa vision se troublant à nouveau et ses jambes tremblant sous son poids. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et se fermèrent, son corps chutant lourdement sur le sol en marbre de la salle du trône. Il entendit vaguement sa mère crier son nom avant de ne plus rien sentir et de tomber dans l'inconscience.<em>

Frigga, lorsqu'elle vit son cadet s'écrouler sur le marbre cria son prénom, angoissée, et s'avança précipitamment vers lui.

- Attention ! La stoppa Odin, méfiant mais néanmoins préoccupé. Ce peut être une ruse.

La reine le gratifia d'un regard noir, égal à ceux de Loki, et s'agenouilla à coté de son fils.

- Loki ? M'entends-tu ? Loki ? Loki ! Odin, il n'est plus avec nous !

- Est-ce qu'il respire encore ? Demanda le Père de tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas... Répondit la reine après avoir mis la main devant la bouche du sorcier.

- A-t-il un pouls ?

Frigga avança doucement sa main, priant les Nornes pour qu'il soit encore vivant, puis posa prudemment ses doigts sur la gorge de son fils. Mais, à peine eut-elle appliqué une légère pression que celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Loki ! Tu nous as fait peur !

Elle soupira de soulagement tout en gardant une main sous la nuque du brun. Elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils une seconde plus tard, voyant que son cadet était tout sauf calme.

- Loki ? Tu t'es évanoui, il faut que tu restes calme un petit moment. Loki ? Cesse de t'agiter, voyons.

La reine recommença immédiatement à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle vit Loki s'agiter de plus en plus fort, ses yeux passant frénétiquement des siens à ceux d'Odin ou de Thor, tous deux inquiets. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus saccadée. Il s'arracha soudain de ses bras pour se reculer comme l'aurait fait un animal blessé. Frigga voulu s'avancer, mais à peine avait-elle fait dix centimètres qu'il recula, émettant un gémissement étouffé par le bâillon. Elle retenta l'expérience, essayant cette fois de lui parler. Rien n'y fit, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, lui reculait, la terreur dans les yeux. La mère de tout réussit tout de même à se rapprocher suffisamment de lui, et il leva ses bras et les mit au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger.

- Loki ? C'est ta mère, Frigga. Calme-toi, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Odin, il faut faire quelque chose. Dit-elle en se tournant vers son mari qui ne savait quoi faire, tout comme Thor.

Elle reporta son attention sur Loki et approcha sa main qu'il ne vit pas et réussit à le toucher. Le sorcier poussa un cri de terreur en écarquillant les yeux avant de hoqueter. Son agitation grandit encore si c'était possible et il finit par s'évanouir de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, sous les yeux impuissants du reste de la famille royale.

_Fin du flashback _

- Messieurs ? Les autres s'inquiètent de ne pas vous voir revenir.  
>- Ne peuvent-ils attendre cinq minutes ? Ronchonna Loki<br>- Si je puis me permettre Monsieur Odinson, cela fait une vingtaine de minutes que vous êtes partis.  
>- Oh. Je n'avais pas fait attention au temps.<br>- Vous êtes resté longtemps dans vos pensées. Dis-leur que tout va bien JARVIS.  
>- Bien Monsieur Coulson.<p>

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement puis Loki reprit.

- Ça n'empêche que j'ai envahi la Terre. J'ai fait beaucoup de mal agent Coulson.  
>- Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous n'étiez pas complètement vous même. Et tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance.<p>

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? Même pour quelqu'un comme moi ?

- Oui. A combien d'agents maintenant sous mes ordres ais-je donné une seconde chance ?

- Barton...

- Entre autres oui.

- Romanoff ?

- Également.

Barton et Romanoff. Ils n'étaient pas encore à la tour mais quand ils allaient arriver, l'ambiance risquait de se refroidir encore plus... Après avoir parlé quelques minutes, les deux hommes rejoignirent le reste du groupe dans le salon.

Le reste de la soirée fut calme. Ils mangèrent tous tranquillement, cependant il y avait un léger malaise. Loki était tout de même celui qui avait tenté d'envahir leur monde et de le livrer à une armée extraterrestre ! S'il était quasiment inoffensif, les Avengers n'allaient quand même pas faire abstraction de tout cela.

Steve, Coulson ainsi que Bruce s'éclipsèrent les premiers, bientôt suivis par Loki.

Le jeune prince rejoignit sa chambre et sortit sur le balcon attenant. L'air était frais au dehors et lui caressait le visage. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux. Cette journée ne s'était finalement pas si mal passée. Enfin, personne n'avait tenté de le tuer c'était déjà ça. C'était quand même un bon début, son frère n'avait peut-être pas eu tort de le pousser à venir. Après tout, peut-être que cela lui permettrait de se changer les idées.

Le jotun finit par aller se coucher. Après avoir prit une longue douche et être sorti de ses pensées, il s'enroula dans une serviette puis entra dans sa chambre. Il enfila ses vêtements de nuit en soie puis reposa sa serviette dans la salle de bain. Loki finit par se glisser sous la couverture vert émeraude, et après quelques minutes tomba dans un sommeil agité.

Le roi déchu sentait les bras de sa mère autour de lui... C'était rassurant. Il aurait voulu y rester un peu plus longtemps, mais on posa quelque chose sur sa gorge. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et observa ce qui l'entourait. Où était-il ? Ce n'était pas Asgard... ni Midgard, ni Jotunheim... Non, le paysage, si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, était encore plus froid que celui de la planète de glace.

Et quelles étaient ces créatures qui le regardaient ? Il y en avait une qui le tenait et deux autres plus à sa gauche, immobiles... Les trois avaient une forme humanoïde d'un gris sombre assez étrange. Loki voulu se redresser mais n'y parvint pas. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Que se passait-il ?

Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure, ce n'était pas bon. Il regarda alors la créature qui le tenait plus en détails. Elle n'était pas grise, mais bleue. Une différence de rang peut-être ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas assez d'informations. La créature avait aussi une sorte d'armature dorée sur le bas du visage. Elle semblait tenter de lui parler, contrairement aux autres. Il tenta de se focaliser sur ses paroles, mais il ne comprenait strictement rien. Où était-il donc tombé ? Soudain, la personne qui le tenait ouvrit grand la bouche. Du sang. Cette créature avait du sang dans la bouche ! Il se dégagea de son emprise très rapidement et recula le plus loin possible. Il vit suite à cela cette même créature s'adresser aux deux autres. Ils le regardèrent alors étrangement.

Il put enfin voir leurs corps en entier. Ils avaient peut-être une forme humanoïde, certes mais... Leurs têtes ! Par les Nornes, quelles étaient ces choses ?! Elles ressemblaient à des horribles insectes ! Et leurs mains... Ces créatures avaient six doigts ! Où avait-il atterri ? Il n'était surement pas sur un des royaumes d'Yggdrasil, il connaissait tous les peuples qui y vivaient. Et ces choses n'en faisaient absolument pas partie !

La créature bleue s'avança vers lui et il recula à nouveau. Que lui voulait-elle ? Et pourquoi avait-il les mains attachées ? Il ne pouvait pas se défendre si on lui voulait du mal ! Sa magie... Il n'arrivait pas à rassembler sa magie. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle ! Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi étaient-ils en train de le fixer ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Loki essaya de protester, mais il ne parvint pas à formuler de phrase intelligible. Un bâillon ! Il était bâillonné et ne s'en apercevait que maintenant ! Le prince sentit la panique s'emparer de lui à ce moment là, et lorsqu'il sentit une main, qu'il n'avait pas vu car il regardait les deux créatures grises, le toucher il poussa un hurlement étouffé par son bâillon et se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le prince se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant brusquement dans le lit. Où était-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il nuit noire ? Il n'était pas à Asgard, dans ses appartements des rayons de lune parvenaient toujours à entrer...

- Monsieur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Voulez-vous que j'appelle votre frère ? Demanda une voix venue de nulle part, interrompant ses pensées.

Immédiatement, il se mit en position d'attaque avant de se souvenir. Midgard. Il était sur Midgard, dans la tour Stark. Et cette voix n'était autre que celle de JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle créée par l'homme de métal.

- Non tout va bien, merci JARVIS.

Le jeune prince se leva et alla passer de l'eau sur son visage tout en tentant de calmer sa respiration erratique. Il se remit ensuite sous les couvertures et poussa un profond soupir. Il devait se calmer. Les chitauris ne représentaient plus une menace, il était en sécurité à présent. Il se força à respirer longuement, et ainsi à ralentir les battements de son cœur.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Donnez-moi vos avis !<p>

A la prochaine ! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je vous poste enfin ce nouveau chapitre où il se passe moins de choses intéressantes, mais bon, il faut bien passer par là. J'aurais aimé le faire lundi, le jour de l'anniversaire de Tom, mais il n'était pas fini. Dommage. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

><p>Loki se leva le lendemain avec une petite mine. Il avait espéré avoir une nuit calme après son premier cauchemar, mais ses souvenirs avaient continué à le hanter une bonne partie du temps. Il s'était réveillé cinq ou six fois en l'espace de quelques heures. Si d'ordinaire il n'aurait pas eu besoin de tant de sommeil, en ce moment ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait terriblement las et fatigué.<p>

Le jeune homme soupira puis sortit de sa chambre. Il croisa son frère qui venait tout juste de se réveiller. Le blond avait ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés. Cela lui fit repenser à leur enfance pendant quelques secondes. Au temps où ils étaient complices, toujours prêts à faire des bêtises.

- Bonjour, mon frère. Dit Thor avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait, c'est à dire pas beaucoup.

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Ils se fixèrent durant de longues secondes avant que Loki ne se décide à parler, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je crois que tu aurais dû rester couché Thor.

- Pas envie. Bougonna le dieu.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Que devrais-je dire de toi, Loki ? Je suis persuadé que ta tête est pire que la mienne.

- Cela dépend du point de vue.

- Cauchemars ? Demanda Thor après quelques secondes de silence.  
>- Hum, non. Je ne suis pas habitué à cet environnement, c'est tout. Mentit Loki, souriant néanmoins doucement pour rassurer le blond.<p>

Lequel blond ne croyait pas plus son frère que s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas retrouver sa magie. Avant il n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre plus que cela, mais il avait changé en deux ans. Il se contenta alors d'acquiescer et les deux frères se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun sachant que l'autre mentait ou n'était pas dupe.

- Bien, dans ce cas montons rejoindre les Avengers.

Seul Steve était déjà levé. Il n'était à peine que sept heures après tout. Même pour les Asgardiens il était tôt. Mais comme Loki l'avait dit, et finalement ce n'était pas si faux que cela, ils devaient faire la transition entre Asgard et Midgard.

Les deux guerriers saluèrent le soldat et ils déjeunèrent ensemble dans le calme. Loki n'ayant pas plus envie que cela de parler, Thor n'étant pas bien réveillé et Steve n'osant pas engager la conversation.

Le prince des glaces sortit sur la terrasse une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il ne vit pas Thor se redresser légèrement et le regarder plus attentivement.

- Tout va bien avec ton frère Thor ?

- Oui, pourquoi cela Ami Rogers ?

- Je ne sais pas, il a l'air … étrange.

- Et bien... Le prince marqua une pause, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait parler ou non. Je suppose que tu as remarqué son visage fatigué.

- Oui.

- Il prétend qu'il n'a pas très bien dormi à cause du changement d'environnement. Mais je pense que c'est faux. A mon avis, il a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

- Il faut savoir, Ami Rogers, qu'avant de venir ici, nous sommes passés chez Eir. Elle est la déesse de la médecine, comme vous diriez ici. Ajouta Thor devant la mine interrogative de Steve. Nous avons donc consulté cette guérisseuse afin que Loki soit comment dire... contrôlé et soigné une nouvelle fois. Si je pense que mon frère a fait des cauchemars cette nuit, c'est parce que suite à chacune de nos précédentes visites, il en faisait. J'ai même dû parfois prendre des précautions pour ne pas qu'il se blesse.

- Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi ne pas juste le réveiller ?

- Selon Eir, son esprit pour aller mieux, doit se rappeler. De tout, des bons comme des mauvais souvenirs. Or étant donné que la raison de ses soins est récente, ce sont ses souvenirs récents qu'il revit... Et ils sont loin d'être agréables. Bien qu'il ne veuille presque rien me dire, je l'ai veillé plusieurs fois et je l'ai bien vu affronter ses démons.

- Je vois...

- Loki a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

- Il y arrivera.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mon frère est un battant, ami Rogers.

Les deux combattants restèrent silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Bruce, pas tout à fait réveillé n'entre dans la cuisine, bientôt suivi par Phil qui semblait prêt à se rendre au QG du SHIELD dans la minute.

De son côté, Tony émergea doucement de son sommeil. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue droite et tourna la tête dans la même direction. Il vit alors Pepper le regarder en souriant. Hum... Il était peut-être encore en train de dormir finalement.

- Hey... Murmura doucement la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse elle n'obtint qu'un sourire endormi de la part de son petit ami. Lorsqu'elle le vit refermer ses beaux yeux chocolat, prêt à se rendormir elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Non non non, tu dois te lever Tony. Dit elle doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas envie... Bougonna le génie.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel, se disant qu'elle avait vraiment affaire à un gamin.

- Tony... Sois raisonnable pour une fois.

- Il est même pas 9 heures Pep'...

- Dans un quart d'heure.

- Alors je peux dormir encore un quart d'heure. Râla Tony en mettant un coussin sur sa tête.

La rousse soupira et décida d'employer la manière forte. Elle enleva l'oreiller de la tête du génie et se pencha sur lui. Pepper vint déposer un baiser sur le front du brun, puis un autre, et encore un autre, traçant tout doucement les contours de son visage.

- Pep'...

Le grognement de Tony ne la fit pas s'arrêter, au contraire elle sourit et recommença de plus belle.

- Je veux dormir...

- C'est trop tard...

- Mais, je suis fatigué... Tenta de protester Iron man.

- Tu aurais préféré t'endormir plus tôt hier ? Chuchota la CEO, tout près de son oreille.

L'intéressé ouvrit alors les yeux, son nez chatouillé par les cheveux de sa petite amie. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent et ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire un rien pervers. Oh non, il n'aurait pas du tout préféré dormir la veille. Soudain réveillé, il se redressa et inversa leurs positions. Pepper se retrouva alors allongé sous lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'ai eu...

- On va voir ça !

Il fondit sur sa bouche, l'embrassant passionnément. La jeune femme passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et les noua derrière elle, faisant se rapprocher la tête de Tony. Il prit appui sur un de ses coudes tandis que son autre main trouvait la taille de sa compagne. Ils rompirent leur baiser à bout de souffle mais recommencèrent immédiatement, lisant tous les deux l'envie de l'autre dans ses yeux.

- On devait se lever Tony... Le réprimanda gentiment Pepper après lui avoir mordillé la lèvre inférieure.

- Tant pis. On est pas pressés de toute façon. Décida Tony, mettant un terme à la discussion en l'embrassant.

Elle capitula et lui fit savoir en approfondissant leur baiser. Il sourit alors et se fit plus entreprenant. Sa bouche s'éloigna de celle de la rousse et il déposa à son tour une ligne de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Descendant de plus en plus, il arriva à la base de la poitrine de Pepper, qui se soulevait et s'abaissait d'ailleurs de plus en plus rapidement. Il revint aux lèvres finement dessinées de sa petite amie et l'embrassa une fois de plus. Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux et, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait, s'abandonnèrent finalement dans les bras de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs étages au dessus, Steve avait fini son déjeuner et s'était installé sur le canapé du salon accompagné par Thor pour essayer de mieux maitriser l'électronique. Phil avait migré dans un bureau au calme pour lire quelques dossiers, Bruce était descendu au laboratoire continuer ses recherches et Loki avait déniché avec l'aide de JARVIS une bibliothèque. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il y en ait une dans la tour, au vu de tous les appareils électroniques présents. Les deux amoureux finirent par sortir du lit et montèrent déjeuner à leur tour. Tony rejoignit ensuite Bruce tandis que Pepper partait rejoindre ses dossiers et son bureau.

Vers les 10 heures, les deux blonds décidèrent d'aller s'entrainer un peu. Phil, prévenu par JARVIS descendit rapidement – il n'allait pas perdre une occasion de voir son idole se battre contre Thor, en plus leurs combats étaient souvent épiques – tandis que Loki l'imitait, mais plus par curiosité. Le brun s'installa donc sur un banc, un livre à la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut dérangé par Coulson.

- Loki. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

L'intéressé leva la tête et se décala, ainsi Phil put prendre place aux cotés du jeune prince.

* * *

><p>Et bien voilà !<p>

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La scène entre Pepper et Tony vous paraît-elle réaliste ? C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de ce genre, et j'aimerai savoir si c'est correct ou non...

A la prochaine ! ;)


End file.
